User blog:Bigrika/Gem Alien Adoptables
Gem Aliens are a Steven Universe meets Monster High inspired species. At first, I only wanted to put some of the Steven Universe magic into one of my Monster High OCs, Crystalline Orbit. When I started writing her back story however I went a bit overboard, thinking about it in so much detail, that at the end of it, I semi developed a new species that I wanted to share with you guys :) History Gem Aliens live on a multicolored planned called Gamona. It has two rings and a total of four moons. Gamona is a planet within the same solar system as the (unnamed) planet of the Comet Aliens (an alien race that is canon in the Monster High lore). While they had full blown wars in the distant past, Gem Aliens and Comet Aliens are still in an ongoing, competitive conflict with one another about which species is the more advanced one. This also explains the prejudices these species have towards one another. While the extraterrestrial globalization and mixed schools, made both Species a bit more fond of each other, some prejudices do still exist today. For example, Gem Aliens believe that all Comet Aliens are beautiful but stupid no-brainers. Society and governance Gem Aliens have a parliamentary democracy under a constitutional monarchy. Both ruling parties have full say in governance of the gem society. While the monarch usually takes sides with the upper class and other royalty, the prime minister represents the middle and lower class. Even though they are an extremely advanced species, they still hold on to relics, such as the class system, which is strongly determined by power indicating visual traits (see anatomy section). customs *Sternlings and coming of age Another old relic are some age-old rites that they still practice. The most famous one is the coming of age rite, where every Gem Alien that reaches their 10th light year (or ~12. earth year) get their very own Sternling as a means of guidance and protection assigned. Way back, Sternlings were worshipped as deities and are still considered holy in their modern society today, even though they lost theit deitiy status. They are said to be spirits of dead Gem Aliens returning to protect their kind (but nowadays only really religious Gem Aliens believe that). So they are basically their guardian angles, though they are very naive and playfull, thus animal like beings. *Using light years as measurement for time While earth has established light years as a measurement for distance, Gem Alien use the same term for measuring time. Despite that, both concepts can be translated very exact, since distances can be given a timespan needed to travel them. Due to that precise and convenient translation from Gem Alien light years into earth years it is believed that both planets actually have the same idea of light years, even though they express it differently. 1 light year equals 1,18 years on earth. 1 earth year equals 0,85 light years. Anatomy All Gem Aliens are short and chubby. They have antenna on their head and cheek that slightly differ depending on the gender. The males usually have pointy antenna tips, while females have round. They don't have noses and thus don't have the ability to smell. They don't have to eat but can consume if they wish to. But due the fact that they don't have noses, most of the stuff they eat taste the same to them. Due to their Gems, they are even heavier as they look. Gems and Skin Color Gem Aliens are growing gems in, on and out of their bodies, that keep them alive, as they extract all their energy from them. The older a Gem Alien is, the more energy they will need and the more gems will garnish their bodies. The color of the respective Gem is responsible for their various skin colors, which will always be complementary to the gem's color. While some gem colors are rarer than others, they all provide the same type and amount of energy. Eyes and Abilities While gem color has no influence on their set of abilities, the number of eyes have. Gem aliens come with either one, two or three eyes. *'Two-eyed' Gem Aliens are the majority. While they are inhumanly strong and super durable, they usually aren't very bright. These types are usually working class aliens but make good warriors as well. *'Monocular '''Gem Aliens are very rare. They can '''see into the future' and have enhanced intelligence. This combination usually make them part of the upper class or even regal. However they usually are super weak and thus in need of protection and assistence. *'Three-eyed' Gem aliens are uncommon. Their extra abilities are''' mindreading''' and telepathy. They have average intelligence and strength and make up most of the middle class in their society. NOTE: These are general statements on an hierarchical order within their society. However, no Gem Alien is bound to this hierarchy. There can be high ranked two-eyes as well as low ranked monoculars. The tendency is just usually the other way round. Abilities every Gem Alien has, no matter the number of eyes: *'Telekinesis' *''' Levitation''' *'Teleport' Weaknesses Their great weakness are liquids. They block all their abilities and since they are so heavy, great amounts of water can keep them trapped within them. This is one of the main reasons they tend to stay away from liquid heavy planets such as the earth. How the distribution of traits works I basically programmed a Random Number Generator (RNG) into a microsoft excel table. *Numbers 0-75 are common (75%) *Numbers 76-95 are uncommon (20%) *Numbers 96-100 are rare (5%) Known Gem Aliens *Crystalline Orbit *Callista Charlo *Topaz Twinkler *Cubic Zirconia Cosmos *TBA *TBA *... Adopt an Alien Just post in the comments, whether you like a male or female Gem Alien. Then I will run the numbers and tell you, which traits your new Gem Alien has (e.g. color scheme and number of eyes). With that Information, you then can proceed two ways... 1. Do it yourself This option is completely free, since you will be designing and drawing your gem alien yourself. Just remember, you are not allowed to alter from the traits that were given to you! 2. Commission me '''The first three commissioners will get their Gem Alien for absolutely free! '''Every commission that will follow will cost 7,00 € via paypal or 700 pts via Deviantart. Alternatively you could wait for Designs to show up in my shop. These will be sold for my normal adoption prices at around 200pts to 350pts (or 2,00$ to 3,50$ respectively). Gallery Estella.png|Crystalline Orbit Gem02.png|Callista Charlo Gem03.png|Topaz Twinkler Gem04.png|Cubic Zirconia Cosmos Gem05.png|??? Gem06.png|??? Gem07.png|Amber Airglow Category:Blog posts